


Played for a Fool

by halcyon_longing



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, Community: falloutkinkmeme, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinda?, Knifeplay, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Smut, Spanking, also feels that just sorta happened, better safe than sorry, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon_longing/pseuds/halcyon_longing
Summary: The Big Dig doesn't go quite as planned and Nora isn't sure what to expect when Hancock requests her presence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finished The Big Dig on my Survival playthrough and this kinda happened instead of grad school work. Written in two or three sit-downs and completely unedited :))) Also I have a job interview tomorrow and I decided to write this instead of prepare for it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I didn't plan on the end having so many feels either, but well, it just sorta wrote itself ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

_“Head to the state house at sundown tonight. Hancock wants a word with you.”_

Fahrenheit’s words echoed in Nora’s head as she stood on the steps to the building, hand cautiously resting on the brassy knob. Her other hand fiddled with the knife handle that stuck out from her belt loop.

She wouldn’t need it, of course. She’d tried to convince Bobbi to walk away from the strongroom after her grand scheme was revealed, and when that didn’t work and it turned violent, Nora had fired back in defense. She was innocent, more or less. An unknowing accomplice. The mayor would understand that, right?

Nora took a deep breath before she opened the door and stepped inside. She had been in the state house once before, when she reported back to Hancock about Pickman’s affairs, but the building still felt foreign and austere. The side rooms were dark and eerily blue-tinted from what little moonlight filtered through the boarded-up windows. Nora shivered, though the lit lanterns gave off a slight warmth.

There were two watchmen, one standing at each of the doorways, and she looked cautiously towards the one on her right.

“Mayor Hancock’s upstairs,” he rasped at her, and it sent a chill down her spine. So everyone had been expecting her. Nora’s fingers twitched, aching to grab her knife, but that was a damn stupid idea when the two men in the room were already cradling submachine guns that seemed to point towards her even as the men shuffled their feet.

Nora nodded in acknowledgement. With a clenched jaw, she walked past the guard to the foot of the spiral staircase and began climbing slowly. As she neared the top, she could have sworn that she heard the men muttering and snickering to each other.

Nora paused at the top of the staircase, heart thumping wildly in her chest. There he was. Hancock, in that ridiculous colonial get-up, was draped across a couch in the room directly across from her. Another guard stood at the doorway, grim-faced. He said nothing, but the look in his eyes told Nora that running away was not an option. As she walked past him, Nora felt his gaze trailing after her and heard his footsteps a few paces behind.

Nora was about to turn around and say something, though she didn’t know what, when he shut the door behind her. She jumped at the noise, and it drew Hancock’s attention.

“And here she is, the woman of the hour.”

The tone of his voice sounded like he was greeting a war hero, rather than someone who only hours ago had blasted a hole into his strongroom. Nora stood rooted to the spot, too intimidated to move. Hancock’s black eyes were locked onto hers with what felt horribly like a predatory glare. Nora was uncomfortably reminded of her first time through the Goodneighbor door when he sweet-talked a man just before stabbing him and leaving him to die on the street. As he rose from the couch, twirling what she assumed was the same razor-sharp knife between his slender fingers, Nora’s heart started racing.

“Nora, Nora, Nora,” he murmured, clicking his tongue like she was a small child who had broken something. “Someone’s been bad.”

Nora felt the color drain from her face.

“Come sit down,” Hancock said, and gestured to the lone chair across from him. The last time she had been here, she vaguely recalled the same armchair being situated in the corner. Now, it sat a few feet in front of the couch and made the room feel more like an interrogation room than his bedroom.

Nora realized suddenly that she had feeling in her legs and she hesitantly walked forward. As she lowered herself onto the very edge of the armchair, ready to spring to her feet at any moment, Hancock sat back down on the couch and watched her with a curious expression that she couldn’t quite place.

“So, you got yourself roped into Bobbi’s little scheme, did ya?” He smirked and began playing with the knife once again. It was a statement, not a question, so Nora kept her mouth shut. “I thought you were smarter than that, sunshine.”

Nora couldn’t stop herself.

“She fucking tricked us!” she shot back at once, “She said it was Diamond City, and I needed the caps!”

Hancock did not startle at her raised voice, but instead turned his gaze towards the blade. Nora followed his eyes and watched the glinting metal as he fidgeted with it.

“Played for a fool,” he muttered, not looking up, “You and me both, sweetheart.”

Nora clamped her mouth shut and clenched her fists. He was right. She may have been a pawn in Bobbi’s game, but Hancock was still part of it.

“We knew all about it, of course,” he sighed, finally meeting Nora’s eyes. “Even before you got roped in.”

Nora raised an eyebrow, wordlessly asking him to explain.

“Goodneighbor’s full of pipes and vents, in case you haven’t noticed. Hard not to hear everything that goes on. And well, when we heard that first explosion, we knew Bobbi wasn’t just remodeling her basement,” Hancock continued, the corners of his mouth quirking up into a smile.

“And why didn’t you stop her?”

Nora felt herself relaxing into the armchair and immediately readjusted her posture. She was curious, but she wasn’t about to be caught off guard.

Hancock shrugged, and Nora had to suppress a chuckle at the way the fabric bunched around his narrow shoulders, like he was a small child wearing his dad’s coat.

“Wanted to see what she’d do. Sent out a team when you headed down there, to follow where she was actually going from above ground. Those sonic booms weren’t exactly subtle. If she hit Diamond City, hey, no harm no foul. I’d have considered giving her a celebratory round of chems, just for knocking McDonough down a notch. But then you all went just a little too far south and I knew exactly what dear Bobbi was up to. Sent Fahrenheit and you know the rest.”

“Played for a fool,” Nora said softly, echoing his words from earlier.

Hancock nodded, then before Nora could think of what to say next, he was back on his feet and walking towards her. She stiffened at once; the predatory feeling had returned and she was most definitely the prey.

“Let’s not get off-topic, now,” Hancock said as he drew closer, a hint of teasing in his voice, “We’re here to talk about you, Nora. You might not have known exactly where you were going, but you still helped a criminal.”

Hancock placed his hands on the armrests on either side of Nora, leaning in to rasp in her ear.

“And that deserves a punishment.”

With a thrill of horror, Nora felt the cold metal tip of his knife press lightly against the hollow of her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the flash of the blade that would end her life, but it never came. What she felt instead was the nip of teeth at her earlobe, and she gasped in spite of herself.

Hancock pulled back and grinned at the expression on her face.

“What, you thought I’d kill you?” He sounded almost incredulous. “Now, now, sunshine, that’s not at all what I have planned for you.”

 Nora swallowed hard, trying not to squirm as she felt a familiar heat growing between her legs.

Hancock straightened up and removed the blade from her throat. Nora hid a sigh of relief, even though it had started to turn her on in all the wrong ways. He stepped around her, letting his free hand trail across her shoulders and neck before stopping behind her and leaning down again.

“You think I haven’t seen the way you look at me, Nora?” he growled in her ear as his fingers teased light circles against the base of her neck. “The way your body betrays you and you have to hide just how _wet_ you are?”

Nora almost moaned as his breath tickled her ear and resonated deep within her, sending another wave of warmth to her core. Sure enough, as she shifted slightly, she felt herself growing wetter as he spoke.

“Yeah, Nora, I’ve noticed,” he murmured dangerously, moving to her other ear, “And I want you so bad.”

She couldn’t help it. Nora let out a whimper, and Hancock pressed his hot mouth to the column of her throat, sucking bruises into the delicate skin.

“You’re mine tonight and I’m going to use you however I want,” he rasped after placing another scalding kiss on her neck. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Nora whispered and her insides fluttered with fear and yearning when he stepped in front of her and she met his hungry gaze.

“Good girl.”

Nora barely had time to react when the silver blade flashed towards her, but before she could flinch away, it had sliced down the front of her shirt, expertly cutting it away from her body. With a more cautious movement, Hancock slid the knife beneath the thin sliver of fabric that connected the cups of her bra. A quick flick of his wrist, and that was severed as well. Hancock tossed the knife onto the cabinet beside them and descended like a starved yao guai, kissing and biting at every inch of exposed skin. Nora moaned pitifully as he yanked the ruined shirt and bra down her arms and flung it to the floor. Her nipples hardened at the sudden exposure and Hancock took one into his mouth, twisting and teasing the stiff peak with his tongue.

Nora grasped for the back of his head to pull him closer, but he broke away as soon as her fingers brushed his skin.

“So eager,” he said, clicking his tongue, “There will be plenty of time for that later. But right now, you’re going to get on your knees and put that mouth to good use.”

Nora didn’t need to hear anything else. She slid to the ground, her breasts bouncing uncomfortably as her knees connected with the creaking wood planks, and gazed up at Hancock. He watched her as he slid the red coat from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor behind him. Nora’s eyes roamed over his torso, drinking in the sight of his mottled skin stretched tight over wiry muscles. She tore her attention away, however, as Hancock untied the flag from his waist and started unbuttoning his pants. Nora licked her lips in anticipation, already focusing on the bulge that had formed in front of her. She reached up, gently pushing Hancock’s hands away, and slid his pants down to meet his coat on the floor.

His cock was everything that she had imagined: long and curved, but not too thick that it would be a painful stretch. Nora stroked it carefully once, from root to tip, to gauge his reaction. Hancock was watching her raptly, mouth hanging open slightly. He was still wearing that ridiculous hat, and Nora smirked before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and sucking lightly.

Hancock let out a breathy moan and ran his fingers through her hair, grabbing hold at the back of her head. Nora looked up as she circled her tongue around his tip and gave him a mischievous smile before sliding his length fully into her mouth. Hancock’s head fell back and his grip tightened, almost to the point of delicious pain.

Nora worshipped his cock, taking it deep enough to tickle her gag reflex before backing off until just the tip remained in her mouth. She cradled and caressed his balls, sucking each one delicately before returning to his waiting cock. Hancock started to thrust into her mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut as they started to water.

“That’s it, sunshine, take it all…” he muttered as he continued to fuck her mouth, hands gripping the back of her head harder now.

Nora held on, swallowing down each stroke with a whimper, until finally Hancock released her and pulled out. She gasped for air and felt tears running down her cheeks, but it was so good, so hot being used as the mayor’s fucktoy…

Hancock knelt down in front of her and gently brushed her face with his thumb, wiping away the tears.

“Hey, you okay?”

Her breathing had returned to normal, so she nodded. Hancock’s fingers slid beneath her chin and tilted it up to meet her in a soft kiss. When she opened her eyes, he was smiling softly at her.

“Good.”

Then, the smile was gone and his expression turned dark.

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees, face the wall.”

Nora obeyed at once. She climbed onto the mattress and positioned herself the way he ordered. She kept her eyes on the wall despite the temptation to look over her shoulder when she heard Hancock shuffling around behind her. The fluttering sensation returned as she waited for him, feeling herself grow wet with anticipation.

His footsteps drew close and Nora nearly jumped when she felt him fidgeting with the buttons on her pants. A second later and they came undone, then Hancock tugged the pants down to her knees. She lifted each knee in turn, letting him slide the fabric to her ankles and then remove it entirely. Nora shivered at the sudden exposure, her ass in the air like a bitch in heat, clad in decidedly unsexy wasteland underwear.

She heard Hancock chuckle as he appraised her, feeling his eyes trail from the nape of her neck, over her hips, and down the backs of her thighs.

“My little sneak thief,” he murmured with what sounded like affection. He ran his fingertips along the ridges of her spine as he spoke, tracing each vertebra with delicate precision. “Thought you’d get away with a slap on the wrist? No… that’s not how we do things in Goodneighbor.”

Nora gasped as she felt the knife connect with her skin once more, replacing his fingers along her spine. He started between her shoulder blades and followed the same path, pressing just enough to send prickles of pleasure to her center. He traced up and down her spine several times before stopping just above her ass. She felt the flat edge of the blade slide under the waistband of her panties, and with two flicks of the knife, the scraps of fabric fell to the bed. With nothing to stop it now, the slick between her legs began to trickle slowly down her inner thigh. Nora blushed at the lewdness of her appearance, but paled at once when she felt Hancock’s blade running along her skin, collecting her essence. She turned her head just in time to see him raise the knife to his tongue and lick along the dull edge, slowly and deliberately, staring at her as he did so with a look of pure satisfaction.

“You taste so good, sweetheart,” he purred before setting the knife down on the bedside table, “But I’ll have to save that for another time. Right now, you need to be punished.”

One hand pressed down on her lower back, forcing her to arch her ass higher into the air. Nora knew what was coming next and she braced herself for it.

Hancock’s other hand connected with her ass with a loud slap, the sound ringing out in the room. She bit down a moan that threatened to slip out as the sweet stinging pain radiated throughout her lower body. Two more times he smacked her, each equally hard, and then it stopped and he lifted his other hand from her back. Nora whimpered at the loss of contact.

“Oh, no,” came Hancock’s drawl from behind her, “We can’t have you enjoying your punishment, can we? Guess you’re going to have to beg for it.”

Every word that came from his mouth was only turning her on more, his harsh rasp sending shivers down her spine. She needed the pain so badly.

“Please,” Nora whispered, her voice so soft she could barely hear it herself.

“What was that? Speak up, sunshine.”

Nora closed her eyes and swallowed hard before speaking again, raising her voice slightly.

“ _Please_.”

“Not going to cut it,” Hancock tutted, and she heard the floorboards creak beneath his feet like he was moving away.

“Please sir, I want you to spank me!”

She practically shouted it, desperation taking over before she had a chance to contain herself. Nora hadn’t intended on calling him ‘sir’; it hadn’t even crossed her mind before it slipped from her mouth.

There was a pause and Nora realized, in horror, that there was no way the men outside the room hadn’t heard her. Hancock’s quiet laugh broke the silence and he approached her once more.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Then his fingers were inside of her, sliding straight into her tight heat, and before Nora could react, his other hand made contact with her ass. Nora couldn’t stop herself any longer. She cried out, committing to memory the feeling of pain as he slapped her mixed with the sweet pleasure of his slender fingers crooking inside her just right. She didn’t know how many times Hancock spanked her or how loudly she moaned. She was past the point of caring. All she could focus on now was the hot sensation building between her legs and how badly she wanted to reach down and stroke herself.

Before she could focus enough to move her hand, Hancock pulled out of her. Nora whimpered again, more pitifully than before. She was so close; a few touches was all she had needed to reach her climax, and now, the heat was ebbing away.

“I think that’s enough of that, don’t you?”

Nora looked back and watched, eyes hazy with lust, as he licked her moisture from his fingers. Her head was fuzzy, her backside ached and probably now carried handprint-shaped bruises, but she wanted so much more.

“Please fuck me,” she whimpered, feeling small and powerless as he gave her that wicked grin.

“You read my mind, kitten,” said Hancock, and then he was kneeling on the bed behind her.

His fingers wrapped around her hips as he ground himself against her. His hard length slid between her folds, just barely brushing her clit, but it was enough to make Nora moan pitifully. She was about to beg him again, but then his fingers were between her legs, spreading her sex, and he entered her in one long stroke.

Nora cried out at the sudden fullness and delicious stretch. His cock was so deep inside her, hitting nerves she didn’t know she had. In all the time she had known Nate, he’d never felt this good. Hancock pulled out slowly until just the tip was inside of her before he slammed back in, making her rock forward and drop to her elbows.

The new angle sent jolts of pleasure straight to her core, the fit so tight she was amazed Hancock could still move. He must have felt it too; he groaned and gripped her hips harder. Gone were the slow, teasing strokes. He thrust hard and fast into her, grunting with each snap of his hips against her ass.

Nora wanted to turn to see his expression, but Hancock placed his hand firmly on the back of her head and pushed her cheek to the mattress. He drove a punishing rhythm into her, and Nora heard her moans getting louder as the heat began to coil between her legs once more. She tried to rut back against him, but the pace was too much to match.

“Yes, Hancock, please, right there…” she whimpered between breathy gasps as she climbed closer to her climax. Hancock’s fingers twisted into her hair and yanked her face up from the bed so she could hear him clearly.

“Touch yourself but don’t you dare come until I give you permission,” he hissed in her ear, sounding close to the edge himself.

He dropped her back to the mattress before roughly grabbing one of her hands and placing it at her clit. He kept his hand over hers as she rubbed hard circles around the nub, keeping a steady pressure when Nora’s arms started to feel like jelly.

She was so close it was almost painful. Between the pounding of his cock so deep inside of her and the way Hancock’s fingers slid between hers to stimulate her clit even more, Nora didn’t know what was going to make her come first.

“Please sir, I’m so close,” she practically sobbed.

Nora felt his body press against her back and then he growled in her ear, his voice low and harsh.

“Come for me.”

As his teeth clamped down on her shoulder, Nora came undone. She arched her back and wailed, not caring if everyone in Goodneighbor would hear her. Waves of pleasure pulsed through her body in time with the contractions of her walls around his cock. Over her own cries, Nora barely heard Hancock’s groan as he reached his own climax, spurting deep inside of her with every thrust.

His hips slowed and Nora came back to her thoughts, catching her breath, as he pulled out and collapsed next to her on his back. Nora let her hips drop to the mattress and turned her head to look at Hancock. He stared at the ceiling, dark eyes wide and sweat running down his face in small rivulets. Nora watched his chest rise and fall, glistening in the candlelight, while she waited for him to speak.

A minute or so passed before he turned his gaze to Nora. She was startled to see a crease of concern on his face, between where his eyebrows once were.

“You okay? Need anything? Water, food?”

Nora tried to hide her confusion but failed miserably.

“Water, I guess?”

Hancock got to his feet and headed for the cabinet across the room, legs somewhat shaky. Nora took the opportunity to admire his ass, feeling not at all guilty as she did so. If he had gotten to see hers for an extended period of time, then it was only fair. Skinny though he was, his thighs and ass were well-toned beneath the ragged skin. Nora wondered idly how he managed to stay so in shape when he seemed constantly busy with mayoral duties.

Hancock returned with a can of purified water and she sat up to take it. Her arms felt weak and was relieved when she was able to crack the top open. She didn’t think she could take the embarrassment of being so thoroughly fucked that she was left unable to open a can. Nora drank a few sips as Hancock settled back on the bed next to her. She leaned over him to set the water on the bedside table before lying down beside him.

Nora wanted to lay her hand on his chest, to touch him gently and feel the rough skin beneath her fingers, but a post-fuck cuddle didn’t seem appropriate given what led them to this position. She was wondering if she would face real criminal consequences in the morning (exile, amputation?) when Hancock spoke.

“I wasn’t actually mad at you,” he said to the ceiling, then he faced her. He wore a hint of a smile, a genuinely warm smile, nothing like the predatory look he had earlier. “I’ve wanted you ever since you stepped through that door and stood up to that idiot. At first it was stupid lust, but then I started hearing stories about the incredible Sole Survivor, always standin’ up for the little guy. I know how Bobbi reeled you in. Promised what you stole from McDonough would help everyone in Goodneighbor. Awfully noble of you.”

Nora blushed. This was not going at all how she thought it would. She rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow.

“So why wait until now to make a move on me?”

Hancock’s smile faltered slightly.

“Didn’t think the pretty vault dweller would take a second look at me, charismatic or not.”

Nora frowned, suddenly feeling awful. Hancock, with all of his swagger and confident outward appearance, was the last person she would have picked to feel insecure. She swallowed down her anxiety and rested her hand on his chest. He glanced down, as if he couldn’t believe she was touching him, before meeting her eyes again.

“Didn’t think the mayor would take a second look at me, either,” Nora replied coolly, tracing patterns up and down his chest with her fingertips.

“Nora, if I wasn’t so terrified of you shooting me down, I would have acted a long time ago, and probably a little less aggressively than tonight… But hey, I saw the opportunity and I took it.”

“I think it worked out quite well in your favor,” she smiled and gave his bicep a reaffirming squeeze.

Hancock sighed, sounding like he was trying to work up his courage.

“I know this isn’t how the whole relationship thing typically starts…” he started, trying to sound off-hand, but Nora cut him off.

“Yes,” she said simply and his eyes lit up with pure joy. He looked ten years younger, and Nora knew she was seeing a side of him that he kept locked away beneath that tough, dangerous exterior.

“Stay here tonight?”

“As long as you can give me a repeat performance in the morning.”

Nora settled down in the crook of his arm, hand still on his chest. She closed her eyes and felt his nervously pounding heartbeat slowing back to its steady rhythm.

“Of course, sunshine.”

As Nora drifted off to sleep, matching her breathing to his, she vaguely wondered how the guards would react to the news that she would be spending many more nights with their boss.


End file.
